Keeping It In The Family
by SevsSweetheart
Summary: AU/OC. Whilst on night patrol at Hogwarts, Severus is shocked to find a blast from the past, quite literally on the door step.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a dark, stormy, late September night and Severus was patrolling the grounds of Hogwarts, in search of any errant student, out of bed after hours. It was a fruitless venture, as he had expected it would be; he didn't imagine any of the pampered students would want to suffer the unseasonably chill wind and rain, however, his night patrol duty required him to check.

He was cold, wet, and irritable as he gave a last cursory scan across the grounds. All seemed as it should, but as his glance swept in the direction of the gates, he caught sight of a flash of light in the distance. Eyes narrowed, he peered into the darkness. There was nothing for a few moments, but then as he continued staring, there was another, a little brighter this time. Taking out his wand, he set off towards the source. If it was a student, Severus would see to it himself that they would be on the train home before the morning. He hoped it was Potter and his little friends.

As he strode down the path towards the great school gates, the light flashes came sporadically, some appearing bright and dissipating quickly, others fainter, but lingering for longer. He exhaled hard; it looked to him like a student practicing a Patronus charm. He quickened his walk towards the location of the light.

The further he walked from the castle, the darker the path became, as did his mood. Whoever it was had chosen the wrong night for after hours meandering. He was reluctant to reveal his approach, wanting to swoop on the rule breaker, march them to the headmaster's office and see them off on the Hogwarts Express before they'd even registered he was there. He was nearly at the gates before it became necessary for him to mutter "Lumos" and use the wand-light for his final advance upon the unwitting student. As he got closer, he became aware of the sound of quiet weeping coming from the source of the light glimmers.

Foolish child, Severus thought, you'll never conjure a true patronus whilst you cry like a baby.

As he came closer, though, he realised that the source of the light was actually coming from outside the school gates. It couldn't be a student. Raising his wand a little higher, he squinted into the darkness again. Only when he was within reaching distance of the gates did he see a huddled shape on the ground, whispering inaudibly, before another feeble beam escaped from a wand. The figure had not even noticed him.

"Nox," he hissed and the wand light vanished. He stopped walking and watched the shaking bundle for a moment. In the gloom, with the aid of the irregular feeble flicker of a wand, he could make out the figure of a woman; she was wearing a long travelling cloak over a long dress. Her long, straggled, wet hair shielded her face from view. Pointing his wand at the witch, he called out, "Who's there?"

He heard a sharp inhalation from the startled woman and she raised large, moist eyes to him. "Oh, please, you must help me," she gasped, scrambling to her feet.

"I most certainly do not," Severus retorted, regarding the mystery woman with disdain. "What is your business here?"

Fresh tears seeped from her eyes as she gazed up at Severus. "I have nowhere left to go. Please help me."

Severus glared, his wand held threateningly towards her. "This is not a homeless hostel," he spat, looking her up and down and conceding that perhaps, she was not looking for one; judging by her clothes, which although bedraggled, betrayed the woman's wealth.

Her face crumpled and she took a jagged intake of breath as she stared at him, taking in his face. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Severus stared back, incredulous. Just who on earth did she think she was? "I have no idea. Nor do I want to." His tone was cold and indifferent. It cut through her like ice.

"Severus," she choked. "It's Lyssa. Your sister."

Severus's eyes widened as he scrutinized the dishevelled woman in front of him. He hadn't seen or heard from his sister since her husband betrayed the Dark Lord Voldemort and disappeared into hiding, taking Lyssa with him. Igniting his wand once more, he looked ever more closely. Despite her present appearance, she hadn't changed much in the years since he had last seen her. Giving a quick glance all around, he opened the gates and allowed her to enter.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, pulling her by the arm to hurry her through. "Foolish girl, if the Dark Lord catches you, he will kill you! You should have stayed wherever you and your husband were hiding!" Severus spat the word husband like it was poison. An image flashed across his mind: his sister screaming and writhing in agony on the kitchen floor, as her husband, Leval Lavigne subjected her to the Cruciatus Curse, while Severus stood, unseen, watching in horror from the doorway. Her torture was only halted when Severus used the same curse on Leval. That was the last time he had seen her. He had been unsure whether she was alive or dead ever since.

Lyssa shook her head. "The Dark Lord found us, Severus! That's why I am here. Leval is dead. Please, Severus. I need your help."

Severus contemplated her words. "I thought you were dead, I have previously tried to help you, Lyssa, yet, you did not want it at the time." His words were slow and measured, with perhaps, just a hint of sadness betraying his steely voice.

Lyssa stared at her brother with pleading eyes. When they were children Severus had always been there for her. Yet now, when she desperately needed him, he was unwilling to help. Her head felt light. If Severus wouldn't help, what would happen to her? She couldn't breathe. Images flashed through her head; she was three years old, crying, huddled in a corner of the family kitchen, while her father towered over their mother; Severus, aged seven, also crying, with his arms around her, protectively, watching the brute that was their father beat their mother, oblivious to their presence. Another, in which she was probably about five, both she and Severus were sat on the stairs, listening to their parents' fight. Even though they had heard their parents arguments before, something was different about this one; usually, they were in bed, in their shared room. Lyssa would get upset and Severus would come over to her bed in order to comfort her. But on this occasion, he got up and opened the door. Lyssa had bounded out of bed, to his side and gripped his hand, refusing to let go. They had both sat on the stairs, listening to the fighting, the raised voices, amd the sound of a hand striking skin… a harsh choking, gasping for air… "Severus…" she saw the ground spin up to meet her, feeling softer than she expected as she fell, before blackness enveloped her.

Severus considered leaving her where she lay on the wet ground, in the wind and the rain. He had warned her time and again not to get involved with Leval Lavigne. The situation she was in was her own doing, silly girl. And where was she when he, himself decided to extradite himself from the Dark Lord's fellowship? He had not so much as heard from his sister in about four years. She had no right coming here now, begging for his help. He turned to walk away. However, he had barely taken a couple of steps when logic returned to him; he had allowed her access onto the grounds and he could not be sure that she had not been followed. He stopped abruptly and sighed, raising his eyes to the heavens and turned back to the unconscious form of his sister.

He would have to inform the Headmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I am obviously not JKR, therefore I will not be making any money from this. Unfortunately.

**Chapter 2**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the huge desk in his circular office, catching up with what he deemed, "inconvenient" paperwork for the Ministry of Magic. His numerous, curious instruments hummed and tinkled gently upon various spindly-legged tables in the background, while his quill scratched against the parchment spread over the desk. Finally, he signed his name at the end of the parchment with a flourish and sat back in his large chair, stretching for a moment before he made his way to the owlery to send his work to London.

As his eyes wandered to the dark window, something made him sit bolt upright. A shimmering, silver light was speeding across the grounds towards his window, becoming brighter as it got closer. Dumbledore rose from his chair and bustled over to the window, throwing it open, just as the light reached it. A shimmering silver doe landed lightly in his office and spoke with the voice of Severus Snape.

"Headmaster, I require your assistance with a potentially troublesome problem. I request your presence in my quarters urgently. We have an unexpected visitor."

**********

Dumbledore knocked sharply upon the closed door to Severus Snape's living quarters. It opened silently and the Headmaster stepped inside. He found Severus pacing the floor thoughtfully, his wand in his hand at his side, while a young, dark haired, petite woman lay unconscious on a low black leather couch.

"So, who is our guest, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, walking over to the sofa in order to inspect the lifeless woman more closely.

Severus stopped pacing and held his arm out toward the figure on his couch. "Allow me to introduce you to my sister, Lyssa Lavigne."

Dumbledore crouched beside the lifeless witch and brushed a few stray strands of damp hair away from her face, taking in the pallid skin, dark circles around the eyes and frail figure. "Merlin's beard," he murmured. "Is this really young Lyssa Snape?"

Severus cast a look of derision towards his sister. "She was. Before she met her husband."

Dumbledore's face darkened momentarily. "Ah yes. Leval Lavigne. Am I correct in my assumption that he did not accompany his wife on her journey here?"

Severus' cold dark eyes glinted malevolently. "Indeed you are. I have been led to believe that Lavigne was killed by the Dark Lord himself."

"I see," Dumbledore said. He straightened up and sat down in the only available armchair, pressed his fingertips together and studied the young woman pensively. He wondered why Voldemort would kill Leval, yet spare his wife? He had heard from Severus, that Leval had betrayed Voldemort, giving details of Death Eaters and their involvement in Dark Magic to the Ministry, in return for financial rewards. What Leval had not counted on, was that the wizards to whom he was giving the information were as corrupt as he, and it had been brought to Voldemort's attention that he had a traitor among his followers. Leval had been forced to flee and he had taken his wife with him.

As Dumbledore continued his contemplation, a faint moan escaped Lyssa's parched lips and her eyes flickered open. Before she could focus on where she was, images flooded her mind: the sprawling Spanish villa in the mountains, where she had been forced into hiding by Leval. She was curled up on the cool terracotta-tiled floor of the entrance hall, pain racking through her body, making her scream. She looked up to see her husband towering over her, his face contorted in fury.

"Where have you been?" he yelled. "You are not to leave this villa! I have told you again and again, yet still you disobey! Perhaps I should kill you now; should the Dark Lord ever find us here, we will be dead anyway! You have been in contact with your brother haven't you? He knows where we are, doesn't he? You traitorous bitch! CRUCIO!"

Lyssa let out another agonised scream. "I haven't spoken to anybody!" she shrieked. "I swear! Please stop!"

Just as she was hoping Leval would just let her die, he lifted the curse. She remained upon the floor, trembling and crying. Fearfully, she raised her eyes. The sight that met her made her recoil in terror; amidst a swirl of black smoke beside her, formed the menacing figure of Lord Voldemort.

Leval dropped to his knees. "M-my Lord," he stammered. "P-please f-forgive me. I have been foolish…"

Voldemort stepped forward and placed a hand on Leval's head. "Indeed you have." He grabbed a handful of Leval's thick, black hair and wrenched his head up to face him.

"I am s-so s-sorry, my Lord," Leval spluttered, his eyes pleading for mercy.

Voldemort raised his wand, his red eyes glinting malevolently. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lyssa screamed as her husband slumped to the floor, the flash of green light hitting him directly between the eyes. "Leval!"

She scrambled toward the prone body of her husband, only to be stopped by Voldemort. She cowered at the naked feet standing between her and Leval, bracing herself for what she thought might come. Perhaps, if she was lucky, he would kill her as quickly as he did Leval. She wouldn't be able take any more torture. She felt that she might go mad.

She flinched as Voldemort stepped closer. "You have no need to worry, Lyssa," he said, in a dangerously soft voice. He crouched down to where she trembled and extended a long, pale hand. "Your brother asked me to spare you. He has been a loyal servant. Much as you have been a loyal, if not misled, wife. It was your husband who betrayed me, Lyssa, not you. I value loyalty, which is why I am willing to give you a second chance. Return to my fold and I will reward your loyalty much better than your husband ever did. Find Severus. He will bring you back."

Lyssa took his hand, which was as cold as his voice. "But, I have not seen Severus in many years."

Voldemort gave her a reproachful look. "Severus is still the Potions Master at Hogwarts, Lyssa. I trust you can make your way there?"

Lyssa nodded. "Of course my Lord," she whispered hoarsely. "Thank you for being so merciful."

"I shall expect to see you soon Lyssa," Voldemort hissed. "If I don't, you may well wish you had met the same fate as your traitor husband."

With that, Voldemort vanished in another cloud of black smoke.

Lyssa leaned against the cool wall, shaking, staring at Leval's dead body. Only one thing was swimming around her head - Severus. She must find Severus.

**********

She gasped and opened her eyes wide. Where was she? She was on her hands and knees looking down at a black and green rug.

"I think that will do, Severus," a gentle voice to her right said.

She looked up and found herself staring at Severus, his fathomless black eyes gleaming as he stared back.

"I suggest you improve your Occlumency skills between now and your next meeting with the Dark Lord, Lyssa," he said coldly. "You will have us either killed, or tortured into insanity if you do not."

Lyssa clutched the hem of his robes, her stormy grey eyes swimming with hope. "Does that mean you will help me?"

Severus shook his robes free of her grasp and pulled her to her feet. "It would appear I have little choice."

Lyssa threw herself at him, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Oh, Severus! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Severus took a step back and disentangled himself from her embrace.

"Don't thank me, dear sister," he spat. "My primary concern is that of the Order and those that the Dark Lord seeks to destroy. I will need to make sure that you do not find your way into his pocket and jeopardise all we have worked towards for so long."

Lyssa glared. "Do you think I actually want to return to the Dark Lord?" She turned to Dumbledore imploringly. "Professor Dumbledore - sir, that is why I am here; I do not want to go back to him and his followers, and their horrific ways, but he has left me with little choice."

"You made your choice when you chose Leval Lavigne as your husband," Severus snarled.

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore said softly. "I'm sure we are all guilty of making bad choices at some time in our lives."

Severus's eyes flashed dangerously, but he remained silent.

"I'm thinking that we may be able to use your involvement with the Dark Lord to our advantage, Lyssa," Dumbledore mused. "He obviously thinks you would be an asset to his side; he spared your life, yet not Leval's. Perhaps you could be an asset to ours."

Lyssa and Severus exchanged a look.

"The only reason he spared me," Lyssa began, quietly and slowly, her eyes fixed unblinkingly on her brother's face; "was because Severus asked him to."

Severus stared back, his lip curling.

"Then, I think you certainly could be beneficial to the Order," Dumbledore stated. He turned to Severus. "Perhaps you could tell me the results of your Legilimency upon your sister, while she takes some time to enjoy the facilities we have here? I'm sure after all that time spent outside in the cold and rain, she would be appreciative of a warm bath."

Severus slid a cold look towards his sister, which indicated that the last thing he wanted to do was offer her any form of hospitality, let alone the use of his bathroom. But he gave a curt nod, all the same and jerked his head towards a black door at the far side of the room.

"You will find everything you require in there," he stated curtly.

"Thank you," Lyssa said, more to Dumbledore than Severus and with a swish of her gown, she crossed the room to the specified door. As it closed behind her, Dumbledore turned to Severus.

"Perhaps we should discuss this situation in my office, Severus. Allow your sister some privacy."

Severus followed Dumbledore out, locking the door behind them with a deft flick of his wand.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Many thanks to my beta evenstar101 for ironing out the kinks! Also thanks to those who read my previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
